


Precious.

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: “Jamie! Guess what, guess what, guess whaaaaaaaaaaat!” Sirius bounced up and down as soon as he and Remus entered James and Lily’s place.“What, Padfoot. And keep it down, will you,” James hugged his brother in greeting.“I am pregnant. We just came back from the healers, I’m four weeks along and… and it’s just it’s me and Moony, Prongs! We’re expecting! This is the…”Or the one where Harry Potter is not alone when he starts Hogwarts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, My lovelies!
> 
> Here is a story that i just got an idea about last night, does this mean my writer's block is over? who knows!  
> this will be a slow paced story with character developments and story lines. the first three chapters will be uploaded at once since they are short and are used for setting up the background of this fic.
> 
> this is unbetaed! and English is unfortunately not my first language.  
> Constructive criticism will be welcomed and please do point out the errors, Hope you enjoy!
> 
> All the characters and Hogwarts belong to Jk Rowling.   
> Elara and other OC's belong to me.

“Jamie! Guess what, guess what, guess whaaaaaaaaaaat!” Sirius bounced up and down as soon as he and Remus entered James and Lily’s place.

“What, Padfoot. And keep it down, will you,” James hugged his brother in greeting.

“I am pregnant. We just came back from the healers, I’m four weeks along and… and it’s just that... it’s me and Moony, Prongs! We’re expecting! This is the…”

“Padfoot, I don’t think James is listening.”

“Best news ev… huh? Jamie, buddy you there?” Sirius frowns as he looks at the wide eyed look of his brother in all but blood.

“Um, James,” Remus’ voice shook as he spoke, “why are you… is it because we guys Or because of my lyc… just… your scaring me, Prongs.”

“Jamie.” Sirius poked his best friend in the eye which immediately brought James to the world of living. He looked between his two best friends and a frown appears on his face as he hits Remus on his head.

“What the hell, Moony! Do I look like homophobe to you... _Bloody fuck_. And what is this nonsense about your,” James made a hand gesture that was supposed to be a wolf, “I WOULD NEVER!”

“Well you were so… and I thought…’ Remus’s words died in his throat as James quickly brought both his best friends into a hug. “I am so happy for you both! You deserve all the happiness in the world!”

Sirius beams and hugs him back. He then looks around the empty sitting room “Where’s lily?” He asks, “ _Ooo Lilykiiiiiiiiiins_ ”

“No wait! Padfoot!” James shushes him. Remus frowns and inquires about lily when James sighs and a grin breaks through his panic stricken face, “Its just we’re expecting too! 7 weeks along.” Remus looks at James in awe while Sirius punches him hard.

“Seven weeks?! Am I the _last_ to know, Jamie?” he pouts.

“What no! ofcourse not. You guys are actually the first to know, well… not technically… you see our healer was the first to know but that’s totally beside the point.” James said as he messed up his already messed up hair, “It’s just that we found out this morning. Lily had bad case of morning sickness and we had to rush to the healers when Tinny thought that lady Potter was dying.” He chuckles as he remembers his house elf’s scared face. The tests proved her pregnancy and that she’s seven weeks along. The healer gave her a sleeping potion since she didn’t get a good night’s sleep, that’s all. So keep. It. Down.” He mock glares at Sirius.

Remus smiles in understanding and gives his best friend a congratulatory hug while Sirius explains to them how if Sirius gives a premature birth their kids might be considered twins while James cackles as he imagines the look on Professor McGonagall’s face when she hears this news.

It was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four months since they figured out about each other’s pregnancies. Lily and Sirius bonded over their mutual sleepless nights and promised each other the place of the godparent of their respective child, while James and Remus licked their metaphorical wounds caused by their hormonal spouses.

James didn’t get to revel in the look of his former head of house’s face since they haven’t made Sirius’ pregnancy public. Remus was scared of what people might think as this was a child of a werewolf and Sirius didn’t want his _ex_ -mother to find out about his kid. He was sure Walburga would find a way to dispose Sirius off and then claim his child as the next Black in line and he will not let his child suffer the same childhood as he did.

Since Dumbledore wanted Sirius still out on the field due to the war, they made an excuse that Lil’s pregnancy was delicate hence they need someone to stay back with her. Nobody gave a second thought to this since Lily was the Lady Potter who was about to birth Heir Potter.

Tinny – the house elf, along with other Potter elves had taken the responsibility to both Lady Potter and Lord adopted Potter’s needs. Sirius was given much more attention as there hadn’t been a male pregnancy in quite some time, Sirius wasn’t complaining as he basked in the knowledge that he was special and was making up for all the lost attention that his parents never gave him. He was also quite excited about the Longbottom’s good news exclaiming that triplets are better than twins while both Alice and Lily rolled their eyes at him.

The news of Marlene and Dorcas’ deaths came as a shock to the group. James was annoyed at Peter as the rat animagus was never available when needed. Remus calmed him down saying that it’s a war and Peter had order’s business to do. James still thought Peter must be with them so they can have extra help for both Sirius and Lily.

…

Harry James Potter was born on 31st July 1980 at Godric’s Hollow just a few hours after Neville Longbottom, who was born on 30th July 1980. Sirius was annoyed when the week passed and he didn’t give birth, moaning at his friends that how only his kid would be in born in august and his dream of triplets is dead. 

Elara Hope Lupin-Black was born on 17th august 1980 at 3 am in the morning after a labor of 19 hours, many broken fingers and a promise that she would be their only child the only one that they would cherish forever. With her Caramel curls and grey eyes, she was undoubtedly the most beautiful baby ever. She had Sirius’ face; _she would break hearts, Jamie. Hearts!_ Sirius sobbed in his brother’s shirt who was holding baby Harry and introducing him to his baby cousin.

…

James and Lily Potter died on 31st October 1981 at Godric’s Hollow. Harry was taken away by Hagrid to the Dursley’s while Elara was given away to a muggle orphanage after the ministry mistook her as neighbor’s kid who lily babysat. Sirius was shipped to Azkaban for a crime he didn’t commit and Remus cried in despair at the Headmaster’s office demanding to see his daughter and Godson while Dumbledore sank in shame as how he didn’t recognize Elara’s grey eyes that screamed Black.

…

Tinny the house elf found Elara after a 6 weeks search; the toddler hugged her favorite nanny and demanded that she be taken home to her daddy and papa. The elf cried and promised to always stay with the little princess as the elf sobbed thinking just where might heir Potter be.

A hundred miles away said heir cried in agony, “Dada! Mama! Pa’foo….” He was thirsty and scared, “Moo’y! Dada!” the cupboard under the stairs was too small for his liking. He wanted to go home. He cried until the early hours of morning and passed out as the exhaustion took him. A small locket held tightly into his tiny chubby hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was 10 when he first learned that uncle Vernon was a lying liar who lies. An arsehole who lied to him about his name, his family, about HIMSELF.

It all started at 9 am on a Tuesday when he was attacked by a weird looking creature with pink eyes while he was cleaning the attic. His current family was away on a family picnic while he had chores to do. The creature who claimed to be his nanny? Family elf? Elfanny? Enveloped Harry in a hug while he winced as his little body was crushed by a strange looking alien, It took the creature 20 minutes to stop crying and other fifteen to let go of Harry. After that the said creature scolded harry for doing house chores in an English that would’ve earned him a place on the naughty board by Mrs. Elias. He was then ushered out of the attic and taken to the kitchen where he was served pancakes. His initial confusion and reluctance to listen to the strange creature –who was called Tanny- died by the smell of food. Anyone who offers free food must be a lot better than his current family.

And thus begin the story of his unfortunate placement at the dursley’s. He was told that his father was not a drunk but _a ‘ery good man with a heart of gold and hair that had caused Pain to purebloods since the dawn of time_ while his mother was the _prettiest redhead in the whole wide world._

He was told how Tinny had survived that horrible night and how it traveled long and far to look for his lord’s little bambi. Tinny told him about his godfather and wolf- man who’s daughter lived in London with Muggles who were no good to her, all while combing Harry’s hair. Harry was introduced to the Wizards and magic and Hogwarts and Harry thought that he had finally lost his mind but in a good way. His eyes welled up after knowing that his supposed god-sister had gone mute after that dreadful Halloween and only called out to her Dada and Papa and sometimes Harry.

Tanny left just after sunset after doing all of Harry’s chores and promised to return again tomorrow since it now knew where little Bambi lived. Before leaving it give Harry 6 birthday cards that Elara had been making for him since she was four.

Harry cried again that night before sleeping holding all the those cards that his god-sister – his possible family - sent him all the while imagining grey eyes that looked at him in awe when he made her crayons fly – he wasn’t sure if he was imagining this or if it was some long buried memory. Regardless, he swore to get something for her too to make up for the last 9 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos! 
> 
> TBC


End file.
